Bakura and Luigi: Millennium Star Saga
by what devinity hasn't been taken
Summary: When Bowser steals the millennium items, its up to Bakura and Luigi to get them back. A joint story between What name hasn't been taking and DarkLadyDevinity


**Bakura and Luigi: Millennium Star Saga**

**Disclaimer:** Not ours

**A/n: **There's an explaination at the end of this if you're confused about the characters.

**_What name hasn't been taking: _**This is a joint story that's about Bakura and Luigi and about how abortion is bad. Not really. It's actually just about Bakura and Luigi.

_Dark-Lady-Devinity: _But abortion is still bad! So yeah... Anyways, enjoy the story, even if we suck. -.-

**_What name hasn't been taking: _**Speak for yourself. I don't suck.

**Prologue**

Mario walked into the dimly lit room. The castle was strangely silent. However, a blood curling scream sounded across the hall. The plump plumber froze in shock before running in the direction of the scream. He burst into the the throne room to find the princess pressed up aganist the far wall. Peach Toadstool was shaking slightly with tears lining her eyes. Various toads surrounded her in a weak attempt to guard her from the evil menace terrorising the castle.

"Mario!" Peach cried when she saw her savior. "You've come to save me!"

"Princess! Where is the evil villain!" Mario cried.

Peach burst out into tears. "It... it's right there!"

Mario looked down and gasped. In the center of the room was... a piece of _CHEESE_!

"Oh Mario! I'm lactose intolerant!"

Mario nodded when he heard the princess' dilemma. He marched bravely over to the piece of cheese, as the toads gasped in fear and apprehension. Mario then pointed at the cheese.

"Stop-a right there, villain! It's-a me, a-Mario! It's-a me, a-Mario! It's-a me, a-Mario! It's-a me, a-Mario!"

Peach rolled her eyes and said to a toad. "(Snort sound). He's in repeat mode again. Go knock him out of it."

"Looks like it's going to be a long day, people." Toad said. "Somebody go make popcorn."

**x-x-x**

**Somewhere in Japan**

Two forces were battling it out fearously. It was a Duel Monsters Card Battle to remember. One force was a midget with tri-coloured hair that defied gravity. The other looks good in a dress with his spikey white hair and evil smirk.

"How much hair gel do you think we use?" The tri-coloured haired force, Yami, said.

"Ha! Mine's natural!" the snowy haired one, Bakura said.

"No it isn't!" yelled a boy named Ryou that looked identical to Bakura. "You use six tonnes of gel everyday."

"That's still three tonnes less than Yami." Yugi, a boy identical to Yami, said.

"Um, shouldn't you two be dueling?" asked Jou, Yugi's best friend.

"Oh yeah! Dark Magican Girl, attack Bakura's Earl of Demise!" Yami yelled.

"Ha! You stepped into my trap. Mirror force!" Bakura yelled.

Dark Magican Girl's attack hit a reflective glass and shot back at her. The monster vanished in a blast of light. Bakura laughed evilly. Jou and the other cheerleaders, (Honda and Anzu), booed. However, as the cheerleaders were so busy booing and Bakura was too busy laughing evil, no one noticed the stange, shadowy figure creeping around the duel field.

Suddenly, the shadowy figure ran across the field. It was a giant lizard with a spikey turtle shell. The creature ran up to Bakura and grabbed the millennium ring before racing towards Yami.

"Um, is he one of your monsters?" Bakura asked.

"Nope." Yami said.

The lizard creature laughed as he grabbed the millennium puzzle from Yami and jumped off the field. "Mwahahahaha! I am Bowser, king of the koopas! And now I have all the millennium items!"

"Oh no!" Somebody stop him." Ryou said.

Anzu leaped in front of Bowser. "Oh no, Mr. Koopa King sir! You can't steal the millennium items from their owners. They're our friends. Well, not Bakura because he's really really mean and doesn't have any friends, which is really really sad, but Ryou is our friend. Don't you want to be a good friend? Be a good friend and give Yami back the millennium ring! Please! Please with ice cream and a cherry on top? Don't you think it's good to share friendship? I just love friendship! Friendship. Friendship! FRIENDSHIP!"

Everyone stares at Anzu.

"WTF?" Bakura asked.

Meanwhile, Bowser was making the "blah blah" talking motion with his hand. The lizard was extremely bored. Then he roared when Anzu finished her friendship rant and roasted her with a blast of fire. Everyone cheered.

"Aw, he's not such a bad guy afterall." Jou said.

"Yay! Anzu's dead! No wait... that's bad!" Honda said. "I think."

"Guys, pure evil can't die." Bakura said. "I think we should leave before she comes back to life."

Bowser, Yami and his cheerleaders nodded. Everyone ran away. However, as they left the feild, a horrible noise could be heard.

"FRIENDSHIP!"

**TBC**

"Hey! Wait a minute!" yelled a mustashed man with a green hat called Luigi. "I wasn't in this chapter and I'm the main character!"

_Dark-Lady-Devinity: _Um, who are you again?

**the real TBC**

**Note: **If you don't know who the characters are, here's a list.

**Nintendo Cast**

Mario... hero and plumber of the Mushroom kingdom.

Peach (Princess Toadstool)... ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Toads... work for Peach

Bowser... evil villain

Luigi... the brother of Mario who gets no credit.

**Yu-Gi-Oh Cast**

Bakura... spirit of the millennium ring.

Ryou Bakura... owner of the millennium ring. Simply called Bakura in Dub version.

Yami... spirit of the millennium puzzle. Former pharoah of Egypt.

Yugi Motou... owner of the millenium ring.

Anzu... Tea Gardner in the dub.

Jounouchi Katsuya (or Jou)... Joey Wheeler in the dub.

Hiroto Honda... Tristian in the dub.


End file.
